


Vampire AU

by InvaderAutumn



Series: Random Tranformers stories [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake Friends, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Love at First Sight, New Family, Past Abuse, Transgender Ratchet, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderAutumn/pseuds/InvaderAutumn
Summary: In a world, in a town lived two species in harmony. Vampires and Humanoid Cybertronians. Ratchet has lived most of her life in a foster home with a horrible caretaker and abusive foster siblings. Her life changes suddenly when her friends abandon her in the forest one late night to only meet a vampire which lives on the other side of town. The vampire takes her home and they meet again but now she wonders about her creators now that she knows Orion's creators knew where they were. Her 16th comes quickly and she discovers secret that was hidden and her creators turn up.
Relationships: OC/OC, Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Orion Pax/Ratchet
Series: Random Tranformers stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344859
Kudos: 6





	Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story! Haven't thought of any decent stories ideas lately.

In a world, two species are divided. The Humanoid Cybertronians and the Vampires. You see vampires break into the Cybertronian area to infect them and make them join them and steal meat and energon. This story is about a young femme who lived in a town which loves vampires. She was abandoned in a forest at the dead of night when suddenly she meets a young cute vampire who had wondered into their side.

Ratchets POV  
I was wondering through the forest after my friends decided to abandon me. Thankfully I knew the forest so I knew which way to go. I was walking rubbing my arms to keep warm and suddenly I hear a snap that wasn't my own. I stop and look around me but I saw no one. I turn back and suddenly see a face upside down. I scream and fall to the ground.  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said and jumps down but from the little light I could see the fangs. He reaches a servo to me and I grab it and he pulls me to my pedes.  
"Your your your a V-vampire." I said and he smiles  
"Never seen one before huh. Cute." He said leaning against a tree  
"Are you going to kill me?" I asked and he chuckles  
"Oh course not. This town gives us meat and honestly my creators would not be impressed." He said  
"Oh. Who are you?" I asked  
"Names Orion Pax. 17." He said  
"What about you?" He asked coming behind me  
"Ratchet Medix, 15." I stuttered softly but he could clearly hear me  
"Cute." He said again  
"Need a lift home." He asked  
"How could you even get me home and I highly doubt you know where I live." I said and he chuckles. Suddenly I feel a rush of wind before I look up to see I'm on the roof of the child's home which I lived at since my creators disappeared out of no where.  
"How?" I asked and look to Orion who was sitting next to me. He shrugs  
"Why won't you tell me?" I asked  
"Cause we just can't really tell you." He said  
"I do hope to meet you again Ratchet." Orion said before he suddenly disappeared  
"I hope to meet you again too." I said before climbing into my window and making my way down stairs.

I didn't see him for about a week. I decided maybe if I went to the forest he might turn up and much to my surprise he did.  
"Hello Ratchet nice to see you turn up." He greeted me, couching on a tree branch  
"Hey Orion." I replied and he jumped down  
"I never got to ask, why were you in that forest last week alone in the dead of night?" He asked  
"Oh my friends have a tendency of abandoning me since they all have boyfriends and I don't and I'm not as cool as them and they are all vampire lovers and eat meat but I've never tasted meat before. My children home. The caretaker really hates vampires so we only ever eat fruit and veggies and unlike the others I just never went ahead and ate it." I said and he looks shocked  
"You have never ever eaten it before?" He asked and I nod  
"Gee, try it sometime it isn't as bad as one thinks." He said  
"Says a vampire." I laugh and he chuckles along  
"Could I ask you a personal question?" I asked  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I added  
"Sure What is it?" He asked  
"Were you born a vampire or were you bit. I heard that if your bitten by a pure vampire you will turn into one too if you don't get killed by the vampire or was there another way you became one." I asked and he turned cold  
"I'd rather not answer that. I can not blame you for your curiosity. My kind often intrigues your kind." He says smiling at the last part  
"Ok." I say.  
"Could I ask you another question?" I asked and he looks to me  
"So how old are you despite for mental and physical age?" I asked  
"What kind a question is that?" He asked offended  
"It for my main question." I said  
"About 22." He said  
"Alright So you have lived here your whole life?" I asked and he nodded  
"Well do you think that you might known my creators?" I asked and he suddenly looked shocked like it wasn't what he thought I'd ask.  
"Why?" He asked  
"As I said my creators disappeared out of no where. But they left me a picture of them and said we will return when it is time. I don't know what they meant or when it is time or if they are dead. I know it isn't because they couldn't handle me. I have an older sister who graduated when they disappeared and she went with them and I was only two when they did. So maybe you saw them or know what happened." I asked handing him a photo with my creators and sister and little me in it. He looks at it for a moment  
"I can't say I have but I could always ask my creators they knew about everyone maybe they will know. Can I borrow this and I'll return it to you tomorrow." He asked and I nod  
"Just bring it back." I say and he nods  
"I will. I know this picture must mean a lot to you." He said after that. We sat down by a lake and talk for hours until I guess I pasted out cause I woke up the next morning in my room. He left a note saying to meet him at the lake at sunset. I smile I couldn't wait, am I falling for a vampire. I ask myself and shrugged I didn't care if I did I did.

Sunset  
I grabbed a jacket and told my caretaker I was going over to my friends and might be back later tonight. I open the door, put my phone in my pocket and walked. I arrived at the lake and went and sat down at the bench and waited. I really hoped that his creators knew where my creators were. I hear something and then suddenly Orion sits next to me and he hands me my photo.  
"So." I asked  
"Well they do and it's really complicated. They can't be here right now. You just have to wait until it is time." He said  
"Why?" I asked  
"I don't know. They didn't say." He said  
"Oh thanks for asking." I said and he smiles  
"Your welcome." He said. He moves closer and we enjoy the sunset. After that he said he needed to get food and I tell him I'd wait.

Weeks later  
We got closer and closer. Last night he confessed he like me and I said I liked him back. We chose to be in a relationship but we had to keep it hidden because lots wouldn't believe me. I met up with him again and he decided to take me to his house and meet his family. I was nervous I'd be entering the vampire world temporary. And this would be the first time I would try meat. I had chosen A nice dress. A orange and white, tight and really showed off my breast size and then it flows out nicely at the end. Stopping just before the knees. I also wore short high heels, a clear orange. Orion wore a suit despite it was his family we were going too. I walked the grass covered road, holding on tightly to his servo as we walked.  
"Alright now don't worry too much Ratchet. My family will love you even if your normal." He said, as we arrived at a nice house. Well kept too. Orion opens the door  
"Carrier, Sire I brought Ratchet!" He announced and suddenly what was quiet for a bit suddenly filling with nose as his whole family came down and surrounded us.  
"What is that?" A young child asked  
"So this is Ratchet." I suddenly heard a deep and calm voice I look up to see a really tall mech.  
"Yes Sire, Ratchet this is Sire." Orion introduces  
"Your really tall Sir." I said and instead of getting mad like some he chuckles  
"Yes lots have pointed that out." He said  
"Why is there a normal in here!" I heard a growl so dangerous and Orion Sire looks back  
"Orion has brought his girlfriend over." He said  
"Why normals ain't allowed here!" The mech growled again  
"That is not true and you know it. They prefer not to come over here because of people like you. If you lay one digit on this girl, there will be painfully consequences." The Sire growled  
"My Sire is the mayor of this town. But lots tend to you know eat the normal so that's why the separation exists so that if the normal wants that can come over here but to also protect them on their side so people like my brother don't attempt to eat your kind." He said and I shiver  
"But don't worry I will protect you." He said rapping his arm around me and I smile. Soon enough his carrier calls everyone to come sit down at the table. Everyone else gets raw bloody meat and I get semi cooked meat.  
"I'm sorry if it's a little undercooked, I have never had to cook for a normal before." She says  
"It's alright." I say. Once everyone was sitting down they said prayers and then started eating. Some not using their manners and other using theirs. I cut a piece and start chewing it.  
"Despite being undercooked it tastes good." I say and she smiles  
"I'm glad your enjoy it." She said  
"So I heard your turning sixteen next week." The Sire said  
"Oh yes, my big sixteen." I said agreeing with the knowledge  
"What are you going to be doing for it?" The carrier asked  
"I don't know, probably go to school, hang out after. Haven't really planned it." I said  
"Oh wow your big sixteen is coming and you have no plans." She said and I nod  
"Don't worry I'll plan something." Orion said  
"I don't get it Orion, you need to suck their blood yet this normal comes and suddenly you haven't once bitten her." The older dangerous brother asked sneering at me and suddenly the father grabs a small pipe before full force wracking against the brother helm  
"OWWW! Sire!" He cried in pain  
"What's he talking about?" I asked Orion  
"It's nothing don't listen to him." He said. But I knew there was something deeper to Orion then he let's on but I'm not going to push him.  
"You keep your mouth shut!" The father yelled before dragging the brother out. The rest of the night was calm and quiet, his little siblings were curious about me and I answered what I could afterwards Orion took me home

"Except your brother, your family is nice. But what was your brother going on about?" I asked and he looks down  
"Just something that happened in my past." He said coldly  
"You remember when you asked if I was born or something else to become the way I was?" He asked and I nod  
"Well most of my family was born a vampire except me. Unlike them I wasn't pure vampire but of course my brother wasn't happy. My creators tried to hide my condition saying that they would bite me and turn me into one of them when I was older or I would be stuck as I child forever. But just after my 16th my brother spilled to the government I was normal. I was kidnapped so they could make me into one of them instead of letting my creators bite me. They wanted me to be like them wild, uncontrollably. Wanting to kill the normal so I went through the most painful transformation. A way that was supposed to be destroyed because of what it does to a person. About when I was 17 the transformation was done and finally sire came to save me but it was too late. The fact that I need only normal blood is a lie. I just need either a vampire or normals blood in order to stop from going insane. And start killing the normal so in order to satisfy my horrible need sire and carrier often gives me some of their blood since vampires blood and normal blood and just grow more to replace the ones lost. The night we met I was thinking of stealing some of your blood but something made you different so I left you. My brother has a attendancy of dragging me out so I have to attack a normal blood to stop it but thankfully that night we met the urge wasn't strong." He said and I was shocked I knew what Maxine he had being talking about since it was taught but never had I ever thought it still existed.  
"You probably hate me now. I understand you don't want to see me again." He said slowly walking away and I tackle him he looks shocked  
"Orion I'm not gonna hate you for something you can not control. I love you for who you are and just because a urge you can not control won't make me love you any less then I did when I didn't know." I said and he starts crying. I hug him and he cries into me. Afterwards I said goodnight to him and he goes home and I walk into the house  
"Ratchet! Who was that!" The caretaker asked angrily, I glare at her in return  
"My boyfriend." I said  
"Then why haven't I seen him before." She asked  
"Cause he goes to a different school." I said  
"Is this where you disappear to every night. I can not wait till your creators come and pick you up." She said mumbling the last part  
"Wait you knew my creators were alive and you know their coming to get me!" I yelled angrily  
"Yes! I did! And I can not wait for them to return and take your stupid ungrateful aft." She says befitting leaving the room and I scream running into my room and slamming the door. It didn't help that the others I live with decided to beat me up.

Orion's POV  
I went home after she went inside. I go home and climb through my window and lay on my berth. My urge started to kick in and I groan. My brother comes in and smirks. I growl at him  
"I hate you so much!" I yelled at him and he laughs  
"Ok sure go ahead. I got you where I wanted." He sneered and I get up and growl  
"Get the frag out of my room!" I scream and he laughs  
"Why should I half breed." He sneers and I jump him. I start punching him as hard as I could. Sire comes in and pulls me off and holds me down. I fight against his grip but he had a good hold of me.  
"Get lost right now! What have I told you about being near Orion! If I see or hear that you even come into or near his door I will beat your aft." Sire yells and carrier drags him away. Sire picks me up and carries me into my room.  
"Let me kill him!" I cried.  
"Calm down!" Sire says but I continue to struggle. He sighs and carrier walks into the room  
"I swear if he doesn't stop interacting with Orion, he will end up dead." Sire tells carrier. He shifts himself and me before making my fangs sink into his arm. I felt my anger calm down after tasting his blood. I grip his arm and nibble on his arm. He strokes my helm, my hair becoming messy. I slowly suck at his blood, I felt calmer but I also felt tired. Carrier rubs my leg and her and sire talk softly. I lean against sire, feeding. Once my hunger stopped. I pulled my fangs from his arm and wiped the blood from my mouth. Sire raps his arm up and hugs me close. Where I feel into recharge

The next day  
I was walking to school in the pouring rain. Bruised head to toe when I hear a thump and I look behind to see Orion  
"Orion What are you doing here in broad daylight?" I asked and he comes over lifting my helm and looking at me hatred in his optics  
"Who did this to you?" He asked coldly  
"The other fosters after I got into a fight with the caretaker. They came in and started beating me." I said  
"I came out here to talk to you before you headed to school about last night but now I have to kill some people." He said  
"No. Your sire would be so pissed if you did that." I said  
"I just really hope that my creators come soon then I won't have to put up with them." I added and he smiles  
"Well I'll company you to school then." He said and we walked hand in hand together. Some looked shocked and others thought it was impossible  
"So do you go to school or what?" I asked Orion  
"I do, a special school that goes on for hundreds of years, I'm still a first year." He said  
"Some normal do attend, just most wont because of my brother and I." He added spite the last part out  
"Wish I could go to your school cause then I wouldn't be so alone." I said and he smiles  
"It would be great." He said. We arrived at the school, he grabs my helm lifting it before kissing me and I kiss back  
"Finally got yourself a boyfriend." I heard one of my 'fake' friends say and we brake apart and he smiles  
"She did." Orion told her and my friend just eye him  
"Who are you and why are you so hot." She said starting to flirt with him and pushes me out of the way  
"Names Orion, I go to a different school and thank you for the compliment." He said and he looked her in the same way he looked at me when we first met.  
"Don't you have a school to go to." I said rudely interrupting them and Orion smiles at me  
"You are correct, I'll see you after school." He said kissing my nose, knowing I was jealous. He disappeared suddenly and I walk into the school with my friend who was pouting because I interrupted her and my boyfriend. I immediately text him  
:What was that!?: R  
:Hey calm down, I don't like her like that but I'm sure she would taste nice: O  
:Seriously that's what your doing so you can suck her. What happened to I wouldn't do that and I don't like doing it. Sire would kill me if I did.: R  
:Ok sometimes I can't resist but I'm sure her blood tastes good and it's not like I would kill her, just take a bit and I couldn't turn her into one of us if I could, you know I can't.' O  
'But isn't it like a sexual thing then.: R  
:Haha OMG I get that you kind thinks that and knowing my creators it can be a sexual thing but sometimes it because of hunger.: O  
:I can not believe that's what you thought!.: O  
:Your my only, I would never do that to you. I'm laughing my helm off.: O  
:..: R  
:I'll see you after school.: R  
:Bye cutie.: O

After school  
I met with Orion and we went and hanged out in the forest, deep in the forest. He still teases me for earlier  
"Come on you would react the same way if I did that." I said  
"No I wouldn't." He bets and I smile  
"Wanna bet." I said and he frowns and I smile more  
"I wouldn't want to do that." He said coming very close to me. His size stopping the sun from burning me as the sun sets. The atmosphere changed and honestly I was a bit scared but I didn't show it. He suddenly kisses me in a way he hadn't before and I kiss back. We slide down to the floor. Me trapped between him and a tree behind me. He starts nibbling at my neck and I moan softly, I feel him smile. I feel a servo go up my skirt, carelessly rubbing my thighs. I reach down shift and take off my underwear and I hear him purr. His servo goes up further, reaching my valves and I gasp as I weird sensation shot through me. He nibbles at a certain spot and I moan loudly and I hear him chuckle before nibbling a little harder, his servo rubbing carelessly at the beginning of my valves. He slowly puts a digit in me and I moan again arching and he stops nibbling my neck and kissed me again  
"Your tight." He whispers. Soon enough I unbutton my shirt and take off my bra. He takes off his shirt. I feel as he becomes fully erected. And I chuckle  
"Turned you on huh." I say breathily and he growls, pulling his fingers out and messing with my breasts. He suddenly undos his pants and only pulling them down enough for his spike to poke through. He shifts me before putting the tip at the start of my valves. He thrusts into me and I groan at how big and thick he was. He groan as well.  
After  
I fixed up my clothes as Orion fixed his before he walked me home.  
"That was good but why did you bite me?" I asked and he chuckles nervously  
"I didn't mean too. It was the heat of the moment and yeah." He replied  
"I have bite marks, how am I supposed to hide this from the caretaker. She will know." I said  
"Sorry." He said  
"I forgive you but this is going to bring up a lot of questions." I said. He said goodbye and I walked inside the house where it literally didn't take her one second to notice the bite marks  
"Where did those bite marks come from! Your boyfriend a vampire! This is much worse then i thought!" She cried before coming over and slapping me  
"You know the vampire took your creators and your sister yet your dating one." She cried and I growl  
"So what they're gonna come back, they didn't die." I yelled, she slaps me again and the others come down with bats. I immediately run and I don't stop until I ran into someone tall.  
"I'm sorry." I said getting up and see it was Orion Sire  
"Ratchet why are you running and why do you look like someone slapped you?" He asked me  
"My caretaker isn't so fond of Orion. And the others try beating me up cause they just don't like me." I said, he bends down and lifts my helm. Looking at my neck and standing up.  
"So I presume she doesn't like vampires?" He asked and I nod.  
"And she lost it about the bite marks. She had beaten you up yesterday because she saw Orion?" He asked and I nod again  
"Your good." I said and he chuckles  
"Takes years of practice." He said  
"What are you doing out here?"  
I asked  
"Well I had a meeting with the mayor today. Certainly didn't expect to run into you on the way home." He said  
"Where are you off to." He asked me  
"I don't know, I don't really have anywhere to go and honestly I don't want to go back to her." I answered and he chuckles  
"Most wouldn't, you could stay with us." He suggested  
"You won't mind?" I asked  
"No of course not and Orion wouldn't let Nightblade 10ft near you. Orion already tries to kill him on a daily bases so do not worry." He said and I smile. We walked to their house  
"Sweet spark, Ratchet is gonna stay with us until her creators come." The Sire yells  
"Sweetie that's nice to hear but your god damn sons are trying to kill one another!" The carrier yells out and suddenly he gone get  
"Why can't I kill him!" Orion suddenly yells as his Sire drags him down the stairs  
"And why are we coming down." He asked before he noticed me. Next thing I know I was ground  
"Why did you throw us to the ground." I groan at his weight.  
"Didn't mean too, nightlight knocked us down." He said getting up and glaring at a little girl who was giggling.  
"So why are you here and why do you have two hand prints on your face." He suddenly notices  
"It's sorta why I'm here, they are just to abusive so your Sire said I could stay until my creators came." I said and he smiles  
"Oh it's so great to see your not stay in a place where your getting abused." His carrier said coming over and hugging me  
"Wait so she staying here." Nightblade says and Orion tackles me and keeps a deep hold on me  
"If you think your gonna get away with attempting to kill her. You having another thing coming." The Sire says  
"So what should I call you." I asked the carrier  
"Oh call me firefly and Orion Sire is Nemesis." Firefly says and I nod.

Ratchet's Birthday  
I had grabbed my stuff and I slept with Orion. But last night, my top dentas hurt like a lot but I just thought maybe I had a tooth ache. I woke up on Orion and stretched but then I suddenly noticed something. I felt two pointy things in my mouth so I went into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and when I looked into it. There I saw two pointy things poking out my dentas, when I felt them. They felt real like they had always being there but I did see energon around the fangs. Meaning they came in the middle of the night but that's impossible. Orion said that it was impossible for me to turn into one of them, his bite wouldn't do anything so why am I forming fangs.  
"Firefly I need to ask you a question." I said poking my head out from the bathroom and she looks at me  
"What's up?" She asked  
"Umm is there any other way that one can per say turn into a vampire?" I asked and she looked shocked  
"Oh boy this is hard to explain."  
She suddenly said knowing I must of being taking about the fact I had fangs  
"Well there is more to why your creators aren't here." She said  
"You will learn tonight." She said before going down to make breakfast. And Orion comes out yawning  
"What's going on?" He asked  
"I have fangs! But I don't know why!" I cried and he looks shocked and opens my mouth to see two tiny fangs pocking out  
"Doesn't look like they have fully popped out but I don't think I understand why either." He says unsure. We head down and had breakfast after Orion took me out.  
"God didn't think the dentas could hurt so much." I say  
"Don't worry it will stop. I suffered the same thing when I became this way. It only lasts a day." He says as we sat in a tree  
"When do you think my creators will return and explain everything to me?" I asked  
"Not long I'd say." He says

Later today  
We were cuddling in Orion room when we heard a shout of excitement  
"Nightblade! I can't believe we have being away for so long!" We heard a girl and Orion growls  
"What?" I asked  
"Honeybee. She is my stupid brother lover. She helped him do this to me." He says with much hatred  
"Orion, Ratchet come down please." Firefly calls out and we head down to see Nightblade and Honeybee along with two other adults  
"Oh Orion I'm back." She sings and he growls  
"I can't wait to have fun." She smirks I stand in front of him and growl at her  
"I don't know who you think you are but you are not touching my boyfriend. You ruined his life over the fact that somehow he wasn't born a vampire. So if you think of touching him I'll kill you." I growl at her face and everyone gasps  
"Wait Ratchet? Ratchet dating Orion?" She asked  
"Wait what. I mean yeah she is but she is your sister." He says just as confused and the two adults behind them sigh  
"Of course you didn't know. You two never listen." The male says and moves around them and comes towards me  
"Ratchet Honeybee is your sister and we are your creators." He says. I swear I hadn't felt so angry before now  
"WHERE THE FRAG WERE YOU BEFORE THIS HUH. I SPENT YEARS A POND YEARS GETTING ABUSED AND HURT SO WHERE WERE YOU AND WHY THE FRAG DID YOU ABANDONED ME FOR!" I yelled in angry but they don't react. And Sire sighs  
"I understand that you have lots of question of what happened, why we disappeared and what's happening to you. I think it's best we talk in private. Honeybee come on." Sire says and leads me upstairs  
"Why." She asks  
"You can Frag him once this conversation is over." Sire says.  
Berthroom  
He asks me to take a seat so I did  
"Alright Ratchet I understand you are beyond upset over the fact that we weren't there for you and from what we were told you got abused most of your life." Sire started as he told me everything, why they had to leave and lots more.  
"Now I presume that you and honeybee are not going to get along very well due to your boyfriend." Sire says and we both just nod and glare at each other  
"Honey don't you think that it's not a good idea that Ratchet dates a half breed." Carrier suggest and I glare at her  
"Well your opinion doesn't matter! You weren't here for me so you don't get a say!" I yelled and she looks shocked  
"She definitely got that personality from your side." She says  
"Well it's only fare that she decides who she dates." He says  
"Why! He is a half breed!" She screams at him  
"Because she is 16 she can choose! So what he wasn't born a full breed, we don't even know how he was born normal." Sire yells back  
"Yeah and two. What ever side I get it from we were born normal for the first 16 years." I yell and sire points at me in a agreeing way  
"That different Ratchet. You can't date him!" She yells at me  
"You don't get a say! You abandoned me! And it's no fragging different!" I yelled  
"We had no choice! We had to." She yells and surprisingly even Honeybee wanted something to say thing  
"We did have a choice! You said it would be better if she grew up without us! I didn't want to because I knew what they were going to do to her but you insisted!" Sire yells at her  
"We did not!" She yells  
"How have I being in a relationship with you this long!?" He yelled and by then me and Honeybee were trying to leave the room.

Outside the room  
"Do they always fight like this?" I asked  
"Yeah, ever since I was young." She says  
"Listen I don't a prove of your relationship with Orion but I'm always here for you." She says  
"Don't think I'll let you near Orion either." I say and she chuckles. We head back down stairs to see our boyfriends glaring at one another  
"They have lost it haven't they." Nemesis asked and we nod  
"Why are they together if they aren't happy?" I asked  
"They had broken up but got back together for you." Honeybee says  
"They shouldn't have done that." I say  
"I agree." She says. We hear footsteps approaching and we look to Carrier and sire.  
"Sorry about that. It won't happen again." Sire says  
"Yeah it really won't because you should just break up. You shouldn't force yourself to be happy just for us." I say and they looked shocked  
"Oh my god thank Frag. Alright we are over." Sire says to Carrier  
"Fine by me." She says and firefly and nemesis laugh  
"Alright sorry today hasn't being great for you. But happy birthday sweet spark. Now I just have a phone call to make." Sire says grabbing his phone and calling someone. And I look to Honeybee.  
"Sire dates someone he really liked but couldn't mate with her since they thought it was a good idea to get back together." She says and I nod. I feel Orion rap his arms around me and I look up. He gives me a kiss. I hear a growl and we look at Honeybee.  
"Sorry, hate Orion and overprotective of you." She says  
"Why don't you go Frag Nightblade already." I say and she and him disappeared.  
"Well I have to go to work, tell your sister to come home and you can stay with your sire." She says leaving  
"Well that was quick." I say and Orion nods  
"Why your Carrier isn't nice." He says  
"Yeah she kept saying that I shouldn't date you because your a half breed. I suspected my sister to say it but she didn't. She doesn't approve of our relationship but as long as I'm happy she doesn't mind." I tell him and he looks shocked  
"Wait the B who hurt me approves our relationship more then your carrier!?" He asked and I nod  
"Gee that's bad." He says and sire walks back  
"Sire Carrier says I'm staying with you." I say and he looks shocked  
"Really!" He asked and I nod and he gasps like he has forgotten something  
"Nemesis-" sire starts  
"Yes I will." He replies without hearing anymore  
"What?" I asked  
"Well since we had no idea this was going to happen my girlfriend doesn't have a second bedroom so until we get apartment you get to stay here until then." Sire says  
"More time with Ratchet." Orion purrs  
"Don't get her pregnant Orion or I will kill you!" Sire threatens and Orion coward behind me  
"Got it." He says smiling nervously. Sire immediately goes to tell his girlfriend that they needed to get a bigger apartment.

I spent about two weeks with Orion and his family before Sire took me and I met his mate to be. She was much nicer then my Carrier. I attended a new school. Adjusting to my new life. I'm much happier, living a better life with an amazing boyfriend and no abuse.


End file.
